


Bouquet d'oiseaux

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment la demande en mariage d'Arthur Weasley ne s'est pas passée comme prévu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet d'oiseaux

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

La soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Un petit restaurant tout ce qu'il y avait de charmant avait été suivi d'une promenade dans un petit bois infesté de leprechauns, et par conséquent plus fréquenté par les magiciens que par les Moldus. La lune et les étoiles brillaient si fort que Molly et Arthur n'avaient même pas besoin de Lumos pour éclairer leur chemin, et pour marcher dans la douceur du soir, des feuilles bruissantes et des sentiments que l'on n'a pas besoin de dire pour savoir qu'ils sont partagés.

Pourtant, Arthur se racla la gorge, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Molly se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogatif.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi." dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Elle rit. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il sortit un paquet de forme allongée de son sac. "Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr." Molly leva un sourcil, mais saisit le paquet, et commença à l'ouvrir.

C'était un bâton de bois, orné au bout de nombreuses plumes. Molly lança un Lumos et constata qu'elles étaient de couleurs vives, vertes, bleues, orange, roses. Elles étaient douces au toucher. Elle leva la tête vers Arthur, le regard interrogateur.

"Je l'ai acheté dans un magasin Moldu." expliqua ce dernier. "Je crois que c'est comme les bouquets de fleurs qu'on offre chez nous - ils en ont aussi - sauf que c'est un bouquet de plumes. Une sorte de bouquet d'oiseaux. Et je voulais te demander..."

A ce moment, ils furent interrompus par un rire déplaisant.

Molly détourna la tête. C'était Anna, une de leurs anciennes camarades de promotion, accompagnée de son petit ami le riche industriel Samuel Parker. Molly l'avait toujours détestée.

"J'aurais dû me rappeler que les Lumos attirent les insectes nuisibles." grommella-t-elle.

"Tu as vu, mon amour ?" demanda-t-elle à son compagnon. "Il lui offre un plumeau. Un accessoire moldu pour nettoyer les meubles. Quelle attention, dans la façon de demander à sa petite amie d'être sa servante au foyer! Ceci dit, c'est un peu indispensable, quand on n'a pas de quoi se payer des elfes de maison."

Elle serra le bras de Samuel Parker. "Je crois que nous pouvons les laisser dans leur poussière."

Molly serrait les dents et se retint à grand peine de gifler Anna, qui heureusement s'éloignait déjà, ne considérant manifestement pas Molly comme digne de plus de quelques secondes d'attention. Elle se retourna, et vit le visage décomposé d'Arthur.

"Ne l'écoute pas. Elle dit n'importe quoi." lui affirma-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas. Après tout, ses parents sont des Moldus. Et finalement, ça semble assez... logique comme utilisation. Peut-être que c'est vrai." Il soupira. "C'est terrible."

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander, au moment où cette pimbêche est arrivée ?"

"Je ne peux plus le dire."

"Arthur Weasley." dit Molly d'une voix faussement autoritaire. "Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu voulais me demander !"

Arthur manqua de rire. Il ne pouvait pas résister à Molly.

"He bien, je voulais... te demander en mariage." dit-il en se jetant à l'eau. "Mais je le referai une autre fois ! Avec un vrai bouquet !"

Molly remua la tête en signe de dénégation, et lui fit un grand sourire. "J'accepte."

"Mais ce n'est pas... je veux dire..."

"Si je veux t'épouser," dit-elle en souriant, "c'est sans doute que j'accepte le fait que tu adores les objets moldus, même sans comprendre ce à quoi ils servent. Ce n'est pas possible autrement."

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et brandit son plumeau.

"Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit." dit-elle, "mais je veux une grande maison pleine d'enfants. Alors, il faut aussi que j'accepte le fait que j'aurai beaucoup de ménage à faire. Cela fait partie du contrat. En plus, il est magnifique. Tu ne pouvais pas m'offrir de meilleur cadeau."

"Je t'adore." lui murmura Arthur.

Elle l'embrassa, d'un baiser qui les laissa tous les deux ravis, plus encore que la douceur du soir, les ombres des bois et un bouquet d'oiseaux.


End file.
